DESCRIPTION: The International Conference on Health Promotion And Disability Prevention for Individuals and Populations with Rheumatic Disease: Evidence for Exercise and Physical Activity is designed to establish a new ACR scientific symposium series to identify, integrate and disseminate evidence on nonpharmacologic management and rehabilitation in rheumatic disease. Particular emphasis is placed on promoting health and preventing disability and secondary conditions as well as improving disease-related outcomes. In the first meeting, research which provides evidence for the effects and mechanisms of action of exercise and physical activity will be presented by leaders in the fields of exercise science, biomechanics, pain, rehabilitation rheumatology, health services research, epidemiology and public health. The meeting format includes scientific papers by invited speakers presented in an open conference. Following the presentations, concurrent work groups of invited participants are charged with proposing recommendations related to exercise and physical activity for specific target audiences and developing a research agenda. The scientific program includes seven sessions focused on: 1) Arthritis and Disability: Impact and Consequences; 2) The Problem of Inactivity; 3) Current Evidence of Benefit of Exercise; 4) Exercise Physiology in the Presence of Pathology; 5) Biomechanical Considerations for Exercise Activity; 6) Pain and Exercise; and 7) Population Approaches to Health Promotion Disability Prevention through Physical Activity. The purposes of this conference are to elucidate the role of exercise and physical activity for people with rheumatic disease; to identify gaps in knowledge and develop a research agenda, and to develop products to disseminate relevant information to rheumatology health professionals, primary care and other service providers, and to individuals with arthritis.